Certas Coisas
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Afinal o quão importantes sãos as palavras? Elas são capazes de expressar a intensidade de um amor verdadeiro? Ruki esta prestes a descobrir... Reita’s POV


**Nome da fic:** Certas Coisas

**Banca:** the Gazette

**Casal****:** Reita x Ruki

**Gêner**o**:** Yaoi/ Romance / One-Shot / Song Fic

**Classificação: **+ 18

**Resumo: **Afinal o quão importantes sãos as palavras? Elas são capazes de expressar a intensidade de um amor verdadeiro? Ruki esta prestes a descobrir... Reita's POV

**Certas Coisas**

By Aiko Hosokawa

_Não existiria som  
Se não houvesse o silêncio_

Ele esta diante de mim, é o único da banda sobre o palco no qual tocaremos amanhã à noite; a equipe de apoio vai, alucinada, de um lado para outro, no entanto ele continua a cantar.

É impressionante como aquela voz à capela é ainda mais bonita do que quando os arranjos instrumentais a acompanha; o tom é mais grave, mais tocante... Mais hipnotizante... Me fascina o modo como aquele som quebra o silêncio.

_Não haveria luz  
__Se não fosse a escuridão_

No local no qual estou sentado, amanhã, haverá algum fã de nosso grupo, duvido que qualquer um deles possa sentir a emoção que me invade enquanto olho para ele e somente para aquele pequeno e genioso vocalista.

Ruki sempre teve uma personalidade muito profunda e complexa; às vezes chego a achar que é um poço sem fim, a pluraridade daquela alma me parece infinita, no entanto não me canso de analisá-lo e de me deliciar com cada nova descoberta.

E foi em meio a esse meu 'estudo' que acabei me apaixonado.

_A vida é mesmo assim,  
Dia e noite, não e sim_

A partir desse momento, que não sei definir quando foi, venho acompanhando-o silenciosamente, fazendo o possível para vê-lo sorrir, protegendo-o de todos e, às vezes, de si mesmo. O legal de sermos velhos amigos e trabalharmos juntos é que posso fazer tudo isso sem transparecer minha paixão.

Sou feliz assim, apenas estando ao lado dele; não preciso de mais, por isso nunca pensei realmente em revelar meu sentimentos. É bem verdade que essa possibilidade já me ocorreu, em devaneios que sempre começam como um lindo sonho e terminam num pesadelo.

Realmente prefiro assim, amá-lo em silêncio.

Além do mais, tenho certeza que simples palavras não poderiam definir a força do que há em meu coração. Dizer 'eu te amo' é incompleto, quase vazio diante do amor, mas o silêncio... Sem dúvidas essa é a maior demosntração que posso dar, calar-me e permanecer a seu lado apreciando cada segundo que me é oferecido.

_Cada voz que canta o amor não diz  
Tudo o que quer dizer,  
Tudo o que cala fala  
Mais alto ao coração.  
Silenciosamente eu te falo com paixão..._

O silêncio se faz... Não um sossego verdadeiro, ainda há inúmeros ruídos ao meu redor, mas o único som que me interessa findou.

Vi Ruki recolocar o microfone no pedestal e trocar algumas palavras com um _staff_. Depois disso o pequeno se dirigiu para a lateral do palco e desceu, vindo em minha direção.

Ele é estiloso, mesmo usando roupas tão normais quanto as de hoje; uma calça jeans levemente desbotada na região da coxa, camisa de manga longa preta toda fechada e sapatos brancos.

- E aí? - Matsumoto indagou assim que chegou, se jogando em uma cadeira ao meu lado, colocando os pés no encosto da cadeira da frente, numa postura semelhante a minha.

- Foi um bom ensaio, o show será ótimo. - Respondi naturalmente, sabendo que era isso que ele queria ouvir.

- Obrigado, mas o ideal seria se todos estivemos treinando hoje. - O tom de voz de meu amigo era realmente contrariado e ri discretamente.

- O Kai foi quase obrigado a ir à entrevista e foi uma vitória termos conseguido que apenas ele fosse. - Não consigo deixar de rir mais um pouco ao lembrar a cara de irritação contida do baterista ao receber o comunicado de que pelo menos ele tinha que ir, perfeccionista como é, sem dúvidas, preferiria estar ensaiando uma hora dessas.

- É, mas a sessão de fotos dos guitarristas poderia ser deixada para outro dia. - O baixinho refutou.

- Até concordo, mas... - Dei de ombros, não havia mais o que fazer mesmo.

- Huf... Pelo menos por hoje terminamos. - Declarou ele, em tom cansado.

- Sim, aliás, vai querer carona? - Essa pergunta era apenas uma praxe, pois eu já conhecia as palavras que viriam.

- Só se for agora. - A resposta veio enquanto o outro se colocava de pé e me ergui num pulo também.

- Então vamos!

Ainda demorou mais alguns minutos para que pudéssemos realmente ir embora, alguns acertos, palavras trocadas, despedidas e agradecimentos... Depois de tudo isso, fomos para o estacionamento e, logo, meu carro ganhava as ruas de Tóquio.

Enquanto dirigia podia sentir o olhar de Ruki sobre mim, ele estava curioso sobre algo e esperava uma brecha para poder perguntar. Não gosto de conversar enquanto dirijo, ele respeita, por isso nada fala durante todo o percurso.

Finalmente paro o carro em frente ao edifício onde ele mora e já calculo que se Matsumoto estiver muito curioso irá me chamar para subir e me interpelará em casa, do contrário vai apenas se despedir e sair do veículo.

- Quer subir Akira-kun? Podemos conversar e beber algo...

- Claro. - Respondi sorrindo internamente.

Novamente liguei meu automóvel e entrei na garagem do residencial. Depois de estacionar saímos juntos e fomos ao elevador; apesar do apartamento do _chibi_ ser no último andar a subida foi rápida e não conversamos nesse meio tempo, me concentrei em analisar, discretamente, a expressão dele; estranhamente Ruki me pareceu ansioso.

- Entra, fica à vontade, vou pegar umas cervejas. - Falou, depois de abrir a porta, enquanto tirava os sapatos.

- Ok. - Respondi simplista, também retirando meus calçados, após de ter fechado a entrada.

Não me preocupei em colocar um dos chinelos que prontamente postos no início do corredor; fui direto para a sala e me joguei no macio sofá. O controle remoto estava ao meu lado, peguei-o e liguei a televisão. Estava na MTV, passando um vídeo promocional de uma bandinha _pop_.

- Seu gosto já foi mais apurado. - Ruki diz entrando na sala, com duas garrafas nas mãos.

- Tá me estranhando _chibi_? O dia que eu gostar de uma coisa dessas pode chamar os homens de branco... - Respondi zombeteiro, pegando a bebida que me foi oferecida.

- Vou manter o telefone do hospício no celular, por via das dúvidas. - Ele brincou sentando-se no sofá transversal ao que eu estava cruzando as pernas sobre o móvel e o vi tomando um gole da cerveja.

- Certo então... - Ri baixinho e mudei de canal.

Sentia o olhar do outro sobre mim e fingia prestar atenção ao noticiário. O vi se remexendo levemente, olhando em minha direção de soslaio enquanto bebia mais um pouco.

- Hurmm... - Ele arranhou a garganta no claro intuito de chamar minha atenção, não o contrário e encaro o rapaz menor. - Né, Rei-chan...? - Ruki parou; os olhos guiados a mim oscilando em dúvida.

- Pode falar, não mordo. - Disse brincando, mas aquilo não era totalmente verdade! Takanori me parecia muito mordível, e, se ele me pedisse, sem dúvidas o morderia...

- Bom... - acho que consegui deixá-lo ainda mais sem graça com minhas palavras, mas ele continuou... - Sobre o programa de rádio, você não pretende reconsiderar? - Então era esse o assunto? Não entendi o porquê de tanto constrangimento...

- Não. - Respondo sem meias palavras, aquela não era uma possibilidade que eu cheguei, em algum momento, a cogitar; quem me imaginaria falando e falando num rádio? Absurdo!

- Acho que seria bom para você... - Ruki parecia se afundar no sofá enquanto falava e, curiosamente, o olhar dele já não estava preso ao meu, pelo menos não por mais do que uma fração de segundo que se repetia ocasionalmente.

- Por quê? - Estou curioso, somos amigos há muito tempo e ele nunca foi de ficar dando palpites ou questionando minhas decisões.

- Ahhh... Sabe?! É que você não é de falar muito... - Ele se justificou e reparei que mantinha ambas as mãos segurando a garrafa entre as pernas e apertava o objeto com força desnecessária.

- Por isso mesmo! O que faria num programa de rádio??? - Queria que o _chibi_ compreendesse, é minha natureza, não dá para contrariar!

- Humm... Isso te ajudaria a desinibir. - Ele afirmou e me encarou preocupado.

Meu peito aperta.

- O meu jeito _te_ incomoda tanto assim? - Jamais me zangaria com meu amado por causa daquelas palavras, mas doía ter a consciência de que minha personalidade não lhe era agradável.

- Não! Não é isso! - Ele se apressou a explicar, com tanto afinco que me surpreendi. - É que... _Às vezes_ é tão difícil saber o que se passa em sua cabeça. - Ruki suspirou levemente - Seria muito mais fácil se você simplesmente dissesse...

Sinto um nó se formar em minha garganta; com dificuldade o engulo, mas meu coração esta acelerado. O olhar que é lançado a mim vem cheio de expectativa e não consigo definir com relação ao quê. Somente posso desviar meus orbes dos dele e permanecer mudo.

Ouço um suspirar mais pesado; olhando de canto de olho vi o pequeno colocar a garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesa de centro e se erguer, aproximando-se e, logo, sentando-se ao meu lado; novamente com as pernas cruzadas, mas virado em minha direção e não da TV.

- Não precisa ficar emburrado. - Em tom brando ele declara.

Um estranho sentimento me invade... Isso não é justo! Sempre, sempre fui dedicado e agora estou sendo cobrado?

- É tão difícil assim? Palavras são o mais importante? - Os dizeres escapam sem que percebesse e minha voz estava carregada de irritação e acusação que não sei de onde vinham.

Vi Matsumoto arregalar os orbes; pareceu-me que ele também prendeu a respiração e a liberou logo em seguida enquanto abaixava a cabeça, fitando os dedos das mãos que se moviam de nervosamente.

- Ruki... - Digo em tom baixo, sentindo meu peito apertar mais ainda, não queria ter sido rude! E ele atendeu ao meu chamado e vi, naqueles profundos olhos possuidores da mais pura cor de ébano, um sentimento terno e grandioso, muito diferente da raiva que esperava.

- Há certas coisas que precisam ser ditas... - ele murmurou. - Principalmente quando são importantes e envolvem pessoas inseguras...

Fez-se silêncio. Nós nos encarávamos, o único som que eu ouvia era o meu coração ribombando feroz; a televisão fora esquecida há tempos...

- O que de importante você acha que devo dizer... - Sim, ele era inseguro em alguns aspectos da vida, como todo ser humano normal... Como eu.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, parecia lutar conta si mesmo.

- Que confirme certas coisas que vejo... - Foram essas as palavras que ouvi, mas meu cérebro parece não querer trabalhar direito, não compreendo perfeitamente, ao menos... Reluto em entender.

- Que... Que coisas? - Vacilo sem querer, algo me diz que sei perfeitamente o que é, mas é tão difícil acreditar que eu tenha sido tão medíocre na tentativa de ocultar...

- Se é real a diferença no seu olhar quando ele esta sobre mim. - sinto meu coração acelerar e um frio estranho percorre minha coluna, nunca foi tão difícil raciocinar... - Porque me sinto a pessoa mais especial do mundo para você, quando você me olha, mas... Eu apenas acho... Quero realmente saber.

Por Buda, estou sendo colocado contra a parede para revelar meus sentimentos?! Não há como duvidar, é isso mesmo! Quero dizer algo, mas não dá! Minha garganta se fecha em um nó que chega a doer; sou capaz apenas de olhar para o jovem diante de mim, ele espera uma resposta, no entanto são apenas indagações que se formam em minha mente.

Será que devo confessar? Ainda mais, será que consigo? E, se o fizer, como Ruki agirá? O que ele fará com a notícia? Angustia inexplicável toma conta de mim, o ar parece mais pesado e meu coração continua firme no intuito de querer fugir do peito. Fito o vazio, o que devo fazer?

- Ahf... - ouço um suspirar desapontado e volto a olhar para o pequeno. - Deixa pra lá. - ele completou.

E Ruki se ergueu; até em seus movimentos parecia haver desânimo e frustração. Meu instinto urrou, não podia deixar as coisas desse modo, é o momento... A minha chance!

Ergui-me, rapidamente, mal notando meus próprios gestos e, sem calcular a força em meus braços, envolvi o meu pequeno amado, puxando-o para mim fazendo suas costas se colarem ao meu peito e afundei o rosto na curva do pescoço alvo.

- Reita... - ele murmurou relaxando o corpo que se enrijecera devida a surpresa.

Continuei em silêncio; aquele perfume era demasiadamente bom, o corpo menor parecia ter sido feito para se encaixar ao meu e por nada no mundo eu queria soltá-lo!

_Eu te amo calado,  
Como quem ouve uma sinfônia  
De silêncios e de luz._

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos desse modo, apenas voltei à realidade quando senti o toque calmo em meu braço; apenas os dedos do mais jovem deslizavam sutilmente, afinal os movimentos dele eram limitados por mim.

_Nós somos medo e desejo,  
Somos feitos de silêncio e som,  
Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer..._

Mesmo que aquilo fosse bom eu não consegui me conter e rocei meus lábios na pele clara do pescoço de Ruki e o senti estremecer; isso me estimulou e então beijei calidamente, ouvi um suspirar e repeti a carícia, de novo e de novo, até alcançar o lóbulo que mordisquei sem pudor.

- Aahh... - novo e menos contido suspiro deixou aquela boca linda, me fazendo estremecer. - Me perdoe Reita... - Ele disse apertando os dígitos sobre minha pele; não compreendi aquelas palavras e o virei, fazendo-o me encarar.

- Perdoar?! Por quê? - Indaguei sentindo uma vontade louca de tomar aqueles lábios para mim, admirando a expressão de contentamento naquela bela face.

- Por não ter sido capaz de ouvir além do seu silêncio. - Ele sibilou calmamente e ergueu a mão direita tocando a maçã do meu rosto. Por puro instinto fechei meus olhos apreciando a carícia que aqueles dígitos proporcionavam

Indescritível... Não há palavras que possam expressar o que realmente sinto agora, o toque, apesar de sutil, é repleto de sentimento e minha pele compreende exatamente qual é essa emoção... Por Buda, Ruki me ama! Tenho plena certeza disso!

Noto os dedos dele deslizando para minha nuca, instintivamente minhas mãos estão na cintura esguia e abro meus olhos a tempo de vê-lo se erguer, ficando na ponta dos pés, e se inclinar para mim, em busca de um contato que apenas em sonhos imaginei ter; e aqueles orbes escuros continha lasciva que me fez estremecer. Só me restou puxá-lo para mim, unindo nossas bocas.

Nosso primeiro beijo!

Começamos tímidos, nossas línguas se tocaram de forma incerta, mas o contato fez uma corrente de excitação me atravessar de cima a baixo; ela acabou com qualquer dúvida ou medo e, calmamente, aprofundei a carícia apertando o corpo menor junto.

Sinto os dedos de Ruki em meus cabelos, ele suspira comigo e corresponde no ritmo imposto, parecendo apreciar, tanto quanto eu, cada segundo que permanecíamos unidos e, por isso, desejando prolongar aquele momento o máximo possível.

De um modo nunca experimentado, nós conhecemos. Posso ver e sentir a alma do meu amado, e ela é quente e terna. O sabor da boca do pequeno é o mais doce que já experimentei; creio que encontrei um vício do qual nunca quero me livrar!

_A vida é mesmo assim,  
Dia e noite, não e sim..._

Infelizmente existe um limite para o pulmão, é somente devido a ele que aceito me afastar de Matsumoto, mas apenas o suficiente para olhar aquela esplêndida e corada face; não me sinto capaz de soltar essa cintura!

- Aahhh! - Ele diz em tom feliz jogando a cabeça levemente para trás e só posso ri de seu gesto de desabafo.

Tenho dúvidas em como agir a partir de agora, há muitas implicações envolvidas nessa relação, aliás, que relação? Foi apenas um beijo Reita! Não um pedido de casamento! E, enquanto Ruki se aconchega a meu peito e eu o envolvo automaticamente, não sou capaz de parar de pensar no que será de agora em diante...

Amo esse jovem em meus braços; ele esta parecendo uma criança todo pequeno e fofo de olhos fechados com a cabeça recostada em meu dorso, é impossível não acariciar suas costas e madeixas, e sinto os dedos dele me apertando levemente.

Quero tê-lo assim para sempre, quero amá-lo, protegê-lo... Será que devo? As palavras se formam em minha mente e vão parar na ponta da língua, abrir a boca me parece complicado. Ele gostará do que tenho a dizer?

- Ruki... - chamo baixinho e aquele olhar negro ergue-se, imensamente profundo e apaixonante. -... humm... - Isso é tão complicado! Por que tenho que ser assim.

- Pode falar... - ele me incentiva pacientemente e respiro fundo, será agora!

- Quer namorar comigo? - Digo rápido e encabulado.

Observei, queimando de vergonha, à face do meu pequeno se modificar. Os orbes dele se arregalaram em surpresa, senti que ele prendeu a respiração pelo que me pareceu tempo demais para quem espera uma resposta e então ele relaxou e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso estonteante.

- Claro que quero! - Ele afirmou em tom divertido e o alívio invadiu meu peito.

- Que bom... - As palavras escapam fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

Sem nada dizer nos aproximamos e novamente um beijo começou. Por um longo tempo permanecemos entrelaçados; tal qual o anterior o contato começou calmo, mas Ruki imprimiu uma cadência mais sensual a esse, ele estava me provocando e o modo como colava seu corpo ao meu era outra demonstração disso.

Como meu Taka-chan é quente! Estou recebendo um convite e não há como negá-lo! Aperto o corpo menor em um último aviso e o sinto ri contra meus lábios, partindo o beijo.

- Não brinca comigo... - Adverti sentindo minha artéria no pescoço pulsar mais forte; a temperatura do meu corpo começa a subir perigosamente...

- Vem... - Ele chama em tom sapeca, puxando-me pela camisa e me olhando daquele modo provocativo, obrigando-me a segui-lo sem nem olhar para o lado.

Logo estávamos no quarto, ele acendeu a luz assim que entramos e colou novamente nosso corpo, mais uma vez unindo nossos lábios.

Não era apenas para mim que a temperatura estava se elevando, percebia que Ruki também estava mais quente e nossos toques começaram a ficar mais ousados e íntimos.

Nossos corpos entraram em sincronia, sabíamos exatamente o que o outro queria. As roupas foram retiras e atiradas ao chão, nada mais no planeta importava, nada mais existia, Ruki se transformou em meu mundo e eu no dele.

Uma ânsia ímpar nos dominava, a luxúria misturada ao amor se espalhava no ambiente, transformando-o em nosso ninho de paixão.

_A vida é mesmo assim,  
Dia e noite, não e sim..._

Nos conhecemos do mais intímo modo possível, busquei cada parte daquele corpo com meus olhos, dedos e lábios, assim como fui explorado. Até que finalmente chegou o nomento no qual nós tornamos um único ser, completo e absoluto.

A cadência é perfeita, nasci para provocar essas reações em Ruki, unicamente para fazê-lo se erguer ao mais alto paraíso e ele venho ao mundo para fazer isso por mim, assim podemos estar sempre juntos...

Unidos fomos envolvidos pelo extâse máximo e me senti o homem mais feliz da Terra quando, ainda nu, ele se aconchegou a mim e nós abraçamos em silêncio, até que nossas respirações se acalmaram; depois disso continuamos do mesmo jeito.

Eu poderia amá-lo a noite inteira, no entanto não precisava de nada mais do que tê-lo desse modo. Posso ouvir o coração do pequeno de tão perto que estamos ou, talvez, seja porque hoje entramos em sincronia, então estou ouvindo meu próprio coração? Ahh quem se importa com detalhes?!

_Cada voz que canta o amor não diz  
Tudo o que quer dizer,  
Tudo o que cala fala  
Mais alto ao coração.  
Silenciosamente eu te falo com paixão..._

Ruki respira mais fundo, logo cairá no sono, mas antes preciso revelar algo.

- Ei, você já dormiu? - Chamo em tom calmo.

- Não... - Ele responde meio torpe e me encara com aquele olhar de quem começou a dormir, mas foi interrompido antes de se aprofundar no reino de Hipnos.

- Queria te dizer que... - não acredito que vou falar isso! -... Vou aceitar fazer o programa de rádio. - Pronto decisão domada e comunicada.

- Que bom Rei-cha... que bom. - Ele ronrona se achegando mais, no instante seguinte fechando os olhos, que deviam estar pesados demais, e, finalmente, adormeceu.

Ademais não há nada mais que eu precise dizer; palavras não tem significado diante do que esta dentro de mim e, dia-a-dia, demostrarei, com cada gesto, o quanto amo essa pessoa...

_Eu te amo calado,  
Como quem ouve uma sinfonia  
De silêncios e de luz,  
Nós somos medo e desejo,  
Somos feitos de silêncio e som,  
Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer..._

Fim.

Nota da autora

Olá pessoas!

Essa é a primeira fic que público escrita no sistema de travessões, tal qual é usado no mercado editorial. Até em então venho usando aspas para marcar falas. Queria fazer diferente do meu habitual, por isso mudei. Por favor, me digam o que acham ok?!

Dedico esse texto a Dark Annek, minha grande amiga que me apoiou muito nessa fic, inclusive na decisão de não inserir o lemon. Adoro-te, linda!

Por fim agradeço a Krika Haruko pela ajudinha com o português. ^_~

Comentários deixam essa autora muito feliz!

Beijocas

Aiko Hosokawa

Belo Horizonte

16/04/2008 05h04min PM


End file.
